Heroic Vampire Bull****
"Heroic Vampire Bull****" is the 35th episode of Carmilla. It aired on November 27th, 2014. Logline Laura and the gang decompress from the traumatic events that just unfolded and we learn much and more about the heroics of the people that surround and love Laura. Synopsis Perry starts the recounting of the previous night, telling how she and Laura followed LaFontaine through the campus to the Lustig building. From there, they entered through the basement and into a cave system. LaFontaine is impressed that they used them as homing beacon and reconciles with Perry, citing that using her as a beacon was a smart move. They found the vampires and the kidnapped students at the edge of a giant chasm. Laura and Perry rushed the vampires, engaging them in hand to hand combat, with Perry staking Will in the ensuing battle. Before they could do anything further, the other vampires caught them and threw Laura and Perry in a broom closet with the intention to use them as food after the sacrifice. Danny takes over from Perry at that point, revealing that was when Laura texted Danny and how she got the Summers and Zetas together due to Laura's phone having a very strong signal strength. The two groups were able to free both Laura and Perry and made a second attempt to fight the vampires. The combined force was able to hold their own and push the vampires back, until an ominous rumbling noise occurred. A light appeared in the bottom of the pit, which Laura describes as a sun coming up underground. Everyone was drawn towards the light, unable to look away from it. A huge black cat suddenly took Laura by the scruff of her neck, and dragged her away from the edge of the pit to which she and the others had been drawn towards. It shifted and was revealed to be Carmilla wielding the Blade of Hastur. The Dean saw Carmilla and attacked her in the form of a swarm of crows. Mother and daughter fought until The Dean transformed back into a woman, resulting in Carmilla clubbing her in the face with the hilt of the blade, causing her to fall into the pit. During the fight, the light got brighter and blinded everyone, within the light, they could see figures reaching out for them. Laura believes that Ell was among those reaching out for Carmilla. Driven to tears, Carmilla looked at Laura and said "Y'know, I'm really starting to hate this heroic vampire crap." Before leaping and driving the blade into the light, vanishing with it and killing herself and the anglerfish god with the ensuing burst of energy. Once the light was destroyed, everyone who had brain parasites started to return to normal, the parasites apparently having been killed. They were still in the now dark cavern with the vampires, but along the walls and in the air were glowing puffballs created by the alchemy club, which had joined in the fighting. At some point during the battle, a vampire tried to break Kirsch's arm and Danny saved him. Her actions result in Kirsch inducting Danny into the Zeta's as thanks. The surviving vampires surrendered, but the Dean was still holding onto the cliff's edge, screaming that they had no idea what they had just done and that they would regret their actions. Having had enough of her, Laura pushed a rock on the edge of the chasm that knocked the Dean from the edge of the cliff and into the pit, killing her. Perry tries to cheer up Laura, reminding her that she achieved what she set out to do, having saved the missing students and almost everyone else. Laura sadly reiterates, "Almost everyone..." Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Grace Glowicki as Betty Spielsdorf *Lisa Truong as Natalie *Paige Haight as Elsie Trivia * This episode marks the final appearances of Natalie and Elsie. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes